Category talk:Souvenirs
Thought it would be helpful to have a list of souvenirs that are done, those that need work, ect, ect. TayJK 21:45, 1 November 2007 (EDT) 65 Souvenir completed (1 with pictures) (all non-epic lv 10-45 CoH souvenirs done, besides Blue Clockwork Piece. CoV Lv 1-20, except Lolipop (seems unfinished)). 77 down, 111 left. +4 TayJK 13:34, 18 November 2007 (EST) :=^^= looks good, I'm not entirely happy with the cot and art, so I'll be uploading slightly better versions some point soon. @.@ and if possible, I'll try and find other fun images to use. ::I'll greatly appreciate that. I'm good on copying and pasting, but art....not so much. TayJK 17:37, 12 November 2007 (EST) ::: o.o yeah... problem is usually that we're taking objects that are meant to be rendered in 3d and making them flat, so what can be used is... eh. >< if the devs would get it together and finally include the souvenir art though, we'd have stuff for each page! >.> its only been 3.5 yrs after all.. --Sleepy Kitty 03:23, 13 November 2007 (EST) =Completed= * A Bootleg Recording - Newly Finished * A Class Syllabus * A Letter from Agatha Decker * A Letter of Apology from W.M. Dietrich * A Painting Called Gentlemen of Malta * After Action Report - Newly Finished * An old drawing of you - Newly Finished * A battered Video Tape * A copy of the Traditionalist Peace Accord * A feathered mantle * A fragment from the Spirit World * A letter sealed with a black kiss - Newly Finished * A page of the Malleus Mundi * A genie's veil * A lock of Pyriss' hair * A picture inside Haven House * Badge of Honor * Black Scorpion's Armor Fragment * Blechley's Goggles * Bowler Hat * C'Kelkah's ceremonial blade * Captain Indomitable's Uni-Bands * Crey Data Disc * Dam Piece * Dr. Geist's Test Tube * Dr. Quatrexin's Armor Fragment * Ernesto Hess' Council insignia * Freaklympics Gold Medal * Golden Hubcap * Hamidon's Letter * Hub of the Wheel of Destruction * Hypodermic Needle * Illicit copy of Malachai's files * Invisible Falcon's Mask * Iron Hand's Badge * Julianne's diary * Kalinda's kiss * Nemesis Battle Suit Blueprints * Nictus fragment * Note from Hopkins * Olivia Darque's Ring * Omega Level Clearance Badge * Page from Schwartzwald's Notebook * Pentagram medallion * Rage Ampoule * Sample of the Unity Cure * Skulls Bandana * Sledgehammer * Snake shell fragment * Snakeskin Boots * Spetsnaz Badge * Statesman's face plate * Soul Orb * The Envoy's True Name * The Face of Nemesis * The Hit List * The Mask of Mordrogar * The Mysterious General Z * The PsychoChronoMetron * The Real Faultline - by Dr. D. Stein * The Renegade Dossier * The Skin of Midas * The Spirit City of Hequat * Translation of the Scroll of Tielekku * Tsoo Dagger * Vahzilok Scalpel * Vanguard ID * Water Department ID badge * Will of the Earth Sample * Yin's Market Super-Saver Card * Zig Guard Hat Completed with fancy pictures * A non-functional Quantum Array Gun * An etched Clockwork Piece * Clockwork Part * Damaged Power Source * Dossier on Victor Sieger * Letter from Requiem * Madeleine Casey's pendant * Note from Akarist * The book 'The Rites of the Dark' * Vanessa DeVore's mask =WIP= * 'Vote for Wenkler!' button - CoV Lv 35-39 * A Fragment of red coral crystal - CoV Lv 25-29 * A Freakstarter - CoV Lv 25-29 * A Longbow codebook - CoV Lv 20-24 * A Map of Nictus Earth - Epic CoH Lv 40-44 * A Piece of the Cosmotron - Epic CoH Lv 20-24 * A Prototype Quantum Weapon - Epic CoH Lv 25-29 * A Rikti certificate - CoV Lv 40-44 * A blank invitation - CoV Lv 45-50 * A book titled 'The Truth' - CoX Lv 45-50 * A broken boombow - CoV Lv 45-50 * A citation full of commendation - CoV Lv 35-39 * A completed contract - CoV Lv 35-39 * A copy of Pe@c3w0rM.exe - Epic CoH Lv 10-14 * A hermetically sealed capsule - CoV Lv 45-50 * A letter from Poughkeepsie - CoV Lv 30-34 * A page from a 3-ring binder - CoV Lv 45-50 * A signed glossy of Johnny Sonata - CoV Lv 35-39 * A strange casino chip - CoV Lv 30-34 * A universal TV remote - CoV Lv 45-50 * Agent Deathstalker's hat - CoV Lv 40-44 * Agent Indigo's Badge - CoV Lv 45-50 * Alter Arachnoid DNA - CoV Lv 40-44 * An Arachnos Rec Schedule - CoV Lv 45-50 * An Inscribed Crystal - Epic CoH Lv 5-9 * An inert N-Fragment - Epic CoH Lv 15-19 * An issue of 'Mad Science Weekly' - CoV Lv 45-50 * Ancient Mu Relic - CoV Lv 25-29 * Arachnoid Tissue Sample - CoV Lv 40-44 * Arachnoid Webbing - CoV Lv 40-44 * Aurora Borealis' Tiara - CoV Lv 30-34 * Aurora's diadem - CoV Lv 25-29 * Ballista Helmet - CoV Lv 20-24 * Blue Clockwork piece - CoH Lv 40-44 * Bomb Remote - CoV Lv 25-29 * Bone Scroll Case - CoV Lv 25-29 * Broken Freedom Corp Badge - CoV Lv 40-44 * Broken Seashell - CoV Lv 20-24 * Burned out Spirit Trap - CoV Lv 35-39 * Carnival Party Hat - CoV Lv 35-39 * Computer Chip - CoH TF Lv 25-31 (Multiple Versions) * Coral Shard - CoV Lv 20-24 * Council Archon Insignia - CoV Lv 20-24 * Daos' Seal - CoV Lv 40-44 * Darkened Crystal - CoV Lv 20-24 * Data disk - CoV Lv 40-44 * Depleted Magical Isotope - CoV Lv 20-24 * Designs for the soul trap - CoV Lv 40-44 * Duke Mordragar's cape - CoV Lv 40-44 * Fragment of the Mutate-O-Tron - CoV Lv 25-29 * Hardcase's warning - CoV Lv 30-34 * Indigo's hair - CoV Lv 35-39 * Inert Nictus Fragment - CoV Lv 30-34 * Infernal's axe - CoV Lv 30-34 * Jewel of Stheno - CoV Lv 45-50 * Jezebel's token - CoV Lv 35-39 * Johnny Sonata Techno-Remix - CoV Lv 35-39 * Johnny Sonata Tickets - CoV Lv 30-34 * Legend of Ruladak - CoH TF Lv 40-50 * Letter from Arakhn - Epic CoH Lv 35-39 * Leviathan's Tooth Chip - CoV Lv 40-44 * Light and Darkness - CoV Lv 45-50 * Lollipop - CoV Lv 15-19 * Longbow Service Medal - CoV Lv 25-29 * Longbow pin - CoV Lv 35-39 * Lord Recluse's Helmet - CoV Lv 45-50 * Luckless' lucky chip - CoV Lv 30-34 * Luminary's schematics - CoV Lv 30-34 * Mynx's fur - CoV Lv 30-34 * Nemesis portal wreckage - CoH TF Lv 40-44 * Operation: DESTINY files - CoV Lv 45-50 * Partial list of Mu descendants - CoV Lv 40-44 * Positron's Shoulderguard - Failed CoV Lv 40-44 * Pure Flame - CoH Lv 45-50 * Rikti embryo - CoV Lv 30-34 * Rivet - CoV Lv 20-24 * Saga of Faathim CoH TF Lv 40-50 * Saga of Lanaru - CoH TF Lv 44-50 * Scary Monsters - Epic CoH Lv 30-34 * Scrapyard's Wedding Ring - CoV Lv 20-24 * Silver Tongue - CoV Lv 30-34 * Sister Isis' goggles - CoV Lv 40-44 * Snake Talisman - CoV Lv 45-50 * Sonic Bomb Fragment - CoH TF Lv 20-26 * SuperFreak Tracking Device - CoV Lv 25-29 * Tears of the Spirit - CoV Lv 35-39 * The Brawler's mask - CoV Lv 30-34 * The Code Merlin - CoV Lv 45-50 * The Devouring Earth by V. von Grun - CoV Lv 45-50 * The Fall of Mole Point Bravo - CoV Lv 35-39 * The Renegade Dossier - Epic CoH Lv 10-14 * The Sand Riddle - CoV Lv 40-44 * The Soul of the Woodsman - CoH TF Lv 35-38 * Trapdoor's Tooth - CoV Lv 45-50 * Valkyrie's Shoulderguard - CoV Lv 40-44 * Venom Injector - CoV Lv 40-44 * Vigilante Justice - CoV Lv 45-50 * Vindication - CoV Lv 45-50 * Your Blueprints - CoV Lv 35-39 * Zag Security Badge - CoV Lv 25-29 Lacking WIP tag * The thanks of the World - CoH Lv 45-50